villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brackus
Brackus is a major antagonist in the first season of Di-Gata Defenders and a secret antagonist in the second season. He was the Captain of the Yintos Army and Nazmul’s Chief Advisor. He was voiced by Juan Chioran Storylines Brackus was engaged to a princess named Torash. She later disappeared without a trace, having become posed by the evil Ethos and became their servant as Lady K’Tash. Brackus commanded the Yintos Army during the battle against the Ethos where he used the Celestial Abyss to imprison then. Later, he and the army joined his former ally, Nazmul, in forming the Order of Infinis. Brackus became Nazmul’s chief advisor and his proxy for giving orders to their underlings while Nazmul was presumed dead. However, Brackus became greedy and power hungry and wanted to take control of Nazmul’s guardian and ultimate weapon, the Megalith, and rule Rados. He had to to be sneaky about it though as he still feared Nazmul’s power. Brackus sent Malco and Flinch to retrieve the key, which would find the pure stones for him to release the Megalith. Nazmul kept a watchful eye on Brackus, which would force Brackus to hand the key over to Nazmul. After Nazmul revealed himself to Flinch and Malco, Brackus managed to retain their loyalty by recording Flinch plotting against Nazmul and threatening to show it to him. Brackus used the key to sense a pure Stone and agreed to give it to them in exchange for Melosa, whom Malco was carrying. Brackus got the pure Stone from the defenders, and then told Malco to kill them all. A monster emerged and the villainous trio fled, but Flinch was grabbed and tossed into Brackus, who dropped the key as they both fell through the portal. Brackus managed to convince Captain Rue of the Yintos Army to join his side, making him general. Brackus and the Yintos Army attacked Argoth, but were defeated by Seth and his father’s guardian, Omniaxor. Brackus escaped and returned to the keep where Madam Liezel was waiting for him. Nazmul told Brackus to bring him the youngest defender by the next moon or he will suffer. Fearing he was running out of time, Brackus wondered what to do. Bringing Nazmul the youngest defender would ensure he would stay Nazmul’s servant, but not doing so would be his end. Liezel hinted that he could find a way to get rid of Nazmul and shows him and a skeptical Flinch the Nova Stone and where to find it. She guides them to where Brim the Stone carver was hiding. After finding out the Stone was with the defender, Brackus gave Liezel permission to dispose of Brim, and she used her staff to banish him to the Dark Realm. After arriving in Argoth, Brackus seized Kara and attacked the defenders. He also thwarted Flinch’s attempt to destroy him on Nazmul’s behalf. He also betrayed Liezel by triggering her staff and banishing her to the dark realm. Sari, another storm carver attacked Brackus. She revealed that she had carved the Nova Stone with Nazmul and was still loyal to him before blasting Brackus off of a cliff. Eventually, with the help of Brackus’s adopted son, Adam, Nazmul got the better of Brackus and imprisoned him. Brackus escaped and was confidant that he had finally bested Nazmul, who was dying after a fight against the defenders. Brackus and the army headed to to the spell zone to free the Megalith. Flinch and Malco came to beg Brackus for forgiveness, but Brackus no longer needed nor trusted the cowardly Flinch and prepared to execute him. Malco then spoke for the first time ever, but it was in Nazmul’s voice. Nazmul then fought Brackus and the Yintos Army, eventually defeating Brackus. Nazmul attacked with the Spirits of Dako spell, which appeared to destroy him. In truth, Brackus was banished to the Dark Realm where he encountered Kara. He attempted to double cross Kara, but was attacked by the Madam Liesel’s wraith. He survived, but lost his eye (due to censorship his missing eye was represented by it being coloured red with a scar over it). He tried one last chance to escape, but was knocked away by Rion and his guardian, Argentus. Brackus later escaped the Dark Realm, but suffered amnesia. He became the healer and ended up joining the defenders and becoming their ally. After being reunited with his guardian, Anaconduit who had been reconfigured into Dark Viper, he regained his memories and secretly schemed against the defenders. He made deals with both the Ethos inside Lady K’Tash, offering a more suitable host for him, and Flinch. Brackus also trained other young defenders for his own benefit. His treachery came to a head when K’Tash and him fought. Brackus defeated K’Tash, but was then slain by the Ethos possessed Malco. As he lay dying, he hallucinated that Seth was Adam and admitted his treachery, saying he planned for him and Adam to rule Rados together. He died soon after with his body disappearing for good. Gallery Brackus & Torash.jpeg|Brackus and Torash Brackus & Nazmul.jpeg|Brackus and Nazmul as heroes Brackus lies to Nasmul.jpeg|Brackus and Nazmul as villains Brackus Malco Flinch opening.jpeg|Brackus with Malco and Flinch in the opening Brackus’ injured eye.jpeg|Brackus after losing his eye Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Elderly Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Remorseful